It is a matter of common knowledge that the numbers of bicycles being used today is much greater than was being used only a short time ago. Additionally, such numbers are increasing by the tens of thousands, even to the extent that in many municipalities special bicycle lanes have been designated on the streets to accommodate bicycle traffic. Notwithstanding that such special bicycle lanes are provided, it is also a truism that bicycles and their riders are difficult to see in the daytime and almost impossible to see at night by motorists unless means are used to render them more visible. Accordingly, in many municipalities, ordinances have been passed requiring reflectors of certain prescribed cross-sectional area to be attached to the bicycle. In California for instance, a bicycle shop is required by law to mount such reflectors before a new bicycle leaves the shop. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide means for attachment to a bicycle which renders the bicycle more visible in both daylight and nighttime hours by virtue of the fact that the means calls attention to the presence of the bicycle and rider.
Reflectors of various types have been utilized, and some reflectors have even been mounted in elevated positions in regard to vehicles other than bicycles. So far as it is known, a light standard has not been invented which is easily applicable to a bicycle. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of warning means for a bicycle which includes an easily mounted battery case in conjunction with an elongated flexible wand or standard on the upper end of which is mounted an electrically energizable light.
In most of the light standard structures with which I am familiar, the mounting of the light standard poses a problem in that in most instances the mounting means are cumbersome and complicated, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,334 which teaches a vehicle warning lamp device mounted on a motorcycle fender and seat structure. Since the cost of the bicycle is relatively inexpensive compared to the cost of a motorcycle, it follows that any light standard designs specifically for use in connection with the bicycle must be uncomplicated, simple to manufacture and mount, and simple to operate once the light is mounted. Accordingly, another object of this invention is to provide a bicycle light structure that possesses these advantages.